leetfandomcom-20200213-history
Poetic Leet
P0371( 1337 u535 /\/u/\/\b3|25, (@p17@|_ / 5/\/\@|_|_ |_3773|2 (0/\/\b1/\/@710/\/5, @/\/[) 1/\/(0|2|23(7 6|2@/\/\/\/\3|2 /\/\1><3[) \/\/174 |24y74/\/\ @/\/[) |24y/\/\3 2 /\/\@|<3 @ f@1|2|.Y (0/\/\p|2343/\/51\/3 \/3|2510/\/ 0f 1337. ((' Poetic Leet' uses numbers, capital/small letter combinations, and incorrect grammar mixed with rhythm and rime to make a fairly comprehensive version of Leet. )) Vowel Inscription 743|23 @|23 \/@|210u5 @5p3(75 2 P0371( 1337 2 /\/\@|<3 17 u/\/1qu3. 0/\/3 3><@/\/\p13 0f 7415 15 743 13773|2 3. 743|23 @|23 74|233 \/\/@y5 2 \/\/|2173 3 1/\/ P0371( 1337: '3', f0|2 743 540|27 50u/\/("34"); '3' f0|2 743 |_0/\/6 50u/\/[), ("33"); & 743 3><(|_u510/\/ 0f 743 13773|2 3/\/71|23|_y f0|2 743 51|_3/\/7 3. @/\/0743|2 3><@/\/\p|_3 0f 7415 15 743 |_3773|2 0. 1/\/ p0371( 1337, 743|23 @|23 /\/\@/\/y \/\/@y5 2 5p3|_|_ 7415. 743|23 15 743 540|27 0 ("04"_. @/\/[) 743 [)0u|3|_3 0 (5u(4 @5 "5/\/00p"), \/\/41(4 15 5p3|_|_3[) \/\/174 @ 51/\/6|_3 z3|20 ("0"). (( There are various aspects to Poetic Leet to make it unique. One example of this is the letter E. There are three ways to write E in Poetic Leet: 'e', for the short sound ("eh"); 'E' for the long sound, ("ee"); and the exclusion of the letter entirely for the silent E. Another example of this is the letter O. In poetic Leet, there are many ways to spell this. There is the short O ("ah"), the long O ("oh"), and the double O (such as "snoop"), which is spelled with a single zero ("0"). )) Apostrophes 3|_1z@|3374@/\/ 3/\/6|_154 u53[) @p057|20p435 1/\/ \/@|210u5 \/\/0|2[)5 \/\/43/\/ 743y \/\/@/\/73[) 743 \/\/0|2[)5 2 /\/07 4@\/3 "3[)" @7 743 3/\/[) 0f @ \/\/0|2[), |3u7 |2@743|2 "[)". 7415 \/\/@5 |3|20u647 1/\/70 1337 0/\/(3 1/\/ @ \/\/41|_3, |3u7 /\/\0|23 P|20/\/\1/\/3/\/7|_y 1/\/ P0371( 1337. @/\/ 3><@/\/\p|_3 0f 7415 15 743 \/\/0|2[) "0\/\//\/3[)" (7415 15 1/\/ 50f7 1337. 743 u|33|2-1337 \/3|2510/\/ 0f 7415 15 "0\/\//\/3|)", @/\/[) 743 /\/\1[)[)|_3 1337 \/3|2510/\/ 15 0\/\//\/3[). @|_|_ 0f 74353, \/\/43/\/ @pp|_13[) 2 P0371( 1337, \/\/0u|_[) 50u/\/[) 743 5@/\/\3 (0\/\//\/-3[)). \/\/43/\/ 743 u53|2 \/\/@/\/75 2 u53 743 (u|2|23/\/7 3/\/6|_154 p|20/\/u/\/(1@710/\/ 0f "0\/\//\/3[)" \/\/43/\/ u51/\/6 P0371( 1337 (0|2 3\/3/\/ 3|_1z@|3374@/\/), 743 u53|2 /\/\u57 1/\/573@[) 5p3|_|_ 97 @5 "0\/\//\/'[)". (( Elizabethan English used apostrophes in various words when they wanted the words to not have "ed" at the end of a word, but rather "d". This was brought into Leet once in a while, but more prominently in Poetic Leet. An example of this is the word "Owned" (this is in [[soft leet]. The Uber-Leet version of this is "0\/\//\/3|)", and the Middle Leet version is 0wn3d. All of these, when applied to Poetic Leet, would sound the same (OWN-ed). When the user wants to use the Current English pronunciation of "Owned" when using Poetic Leet (or even Elizabethan), the user must instead spell it as "own'd".)) Symbols U53 0f 743 & @/\/@ 5y/\/\|30|_5 4@\/3 |333/\/ |<@/\/\p|_3 0f 7415 15 743 p4|2@53 '|20ff|_3 /\/\y \/\/0ff|_35' (/\/073 |3074 5p3|_|L1/\/6 3|2|20|2 (\/\/0ff|_3) @/\/[) \/\/0|2[) 71/\/\1/\/6) ('|20ff|_3' 15 [)3|21\/3[) f|20/\/\ 743 p40/\/371( p|20/\/u/\/(1@710/\/ 0f 743 @(|20/\/y/\/\ |20F|_). 0743|2 3><@/\/\p|_35 \/\/0u|_[) |33 '|20><0|22 y0u|2 |30><0|22' (1/\/ 7415 (@53, |24y/\/\1/\/6)." 7415 15 @|_50 @pp|_1(@|3|_3 2 P0371( 1337. (( Rhythm and rhyme are similar to the original version of [[Leet]. From Wikipedia on March 25, 2008 at 12:50 AM GMT: "Care is taken by users of Leet to combine similarly timed words, or to encipher words into ways such that they have a common rhythm or rhyme. An example of this is the phrase 'roffle my woffles' (note both spelling error (woffle) and word timing) ('roffle' is derived from the phonetic pronunciation of the acronym ROFL). Other examples would be 'roxorz your boxorz' (in this case, rhyming)." This is also applicable to Poetic Leet. )) A Translated Example of Poetic Leet 4@ [)1[)|_ [)1[)|_ 734 (@ & 734 f1[)|_ 734 (@0 ju/\/\p'[) 0\/|2 734 /\/\0/\/ 734 |_17|_ [)06 |_0|_'[) 2 ( 5u4 5p0|27 & 734 [)154 |2@/\/ @\/\/@ \/\// 734 5p0/\/. 43y [)1[)[)|_3 [)1[)[)|_3 */\/073 40\/\/ 743|23 \/\/3|23 \/@|210u5 5y/\/\|30|_5 74|20\/\//\/ 1/\/, @/\/[) /\/\155p3|_|_1/\/65 \/\/3|23 u53[) 1/\/ 75% 0f 743 \/\/0|2[)5 (@((0|2[)1/\/6 2 743 F1|23f0>< |3|20\/\/53|2'5 |3u1|_7-1/\/ 5p3|_|_-(43(|<3|2). @|_50, 743 \/\/0|2[) "|_0|_'[)" |23p|_@(35 "|_@u643[)" |33(@u53 17 f175 \/\/174 743 /\/\3@5u|23 @/\/[) 1337. (( hA didl didl teh c@ & teh fidl teh cao jump'd ovr teh m0n teh litl dog lol'd 2 C suh spOrt & teh dish ran awA w/ teh sp0n. Hey Diddle Diddle *Note how there were various symbols thrown in, and misspellings were used in 75% of the words (according to the Firefox browser's built-in spell-checker). Also, the word "lol'd" replaces "laughed" because it fits with the measure and Leet. )) See Also Leet Middle Leet Soft leet LeetWarez